<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>have i known you 20 seconds or 20 years? by irisowari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047088">have i known you 20 seconds or 20 years?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisowari/pseuds/irisowari'>irisowari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Crossing References, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Games, Mario Kart References, Pizza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisowari/pseuds/irisowari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>chiaki and hajime cuddle on the couch and chiaki teaches him how to play mario kart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>have i known you 20 seconds or 20 years?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rain pittered against the windows of Chiaki and Hajime’s apartment as they sat together on the couch, Chiaki’s eyes drooping. She was tired - though, when was she not? She stayed up playing games quite often, which took a toll on her sleep schedule. She was lucky enough to have gotten good grades in high school judging by the fact she had never slept before school hours and would fall asleep during class several times throughout the week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime had the television turned on and was watching some sitcom that he didn’t know the name of. He didn’t find it all that interesting, but he had nothing else to do and wanted to relax after the long day at work he had just gotten home from. Chiaki was concentrated on the DS in her hand, the game involving animal villagers who lived on an island. Hajime knew she enjoyed that game, it was her favorite after all, and he loved seeing her so fixated on it. As long as Chiaki was happy, he was happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki had stretched and yawned, looking as if she could fall asleep at any moment. She shifted so that her head was resting on Hajime’s lap, and she went back to playing her game. Hajime thought it was adorable how often Chiaki would casually rest on his shoulder or lap - she did that even before they started dating. They had always been very intimate with each other, usually hugging or cuddling - their friends had rarely ever seen them apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you tired?” Hajime asked her, despite knowing the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little,” Chiaki replied, the exhaustion recognizable in her voice. “I can nap later though. I wanna play my game for a little bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki moved around in her game, talking to the villagers as she saw them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can play your game later too,” Hajime deadpanned. “It won’t run away from you, ya know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki shrugged. “It’s fine.” Chiaki sat up again, then rested her head on Hajime’s shoulder. “I’ll sleep after dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime wrapped an arm around her waist, then kissed her head. “Fine, as long as you sleep for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime’s gaze shifted to the game she was playing. He enjoyed watching her play video games - she could play Mario Kart on their Nintendo Switch or some computer game and he would prefer to watch her playing her games over any television show or movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of watching Chiaki roam around her island in the game, Hajime grabbed his phone and unlocked it. “I’m gonna order some pizza. What kind do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have pepperoni,” Chiaki answered, not looking away from her game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime dialed the number on his phone, calling and placing an order for a large pepperoni pizza. He put his phone down on the coffee table and continued watching Chiaki play her game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what if I played Mario Kart with you one day?” Hajime wondered. “Could you teach me and we could play it together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki looked up at him, giving him a tiny smile. “I’d love that. I can teach you after dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime’s eyes narrowed. “You need to nap after dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to play a lot of rounds,” Chiaki commented. “We can play a test round and play more tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime sighed. “Fine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>One round</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One round,” Chiaki repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki played her game to pass the time for the pizza to arrive. When it did, Hajime gave the man a twenty-dollar bill, carrying the pizza to the dinner table. The two ate their pizza in silence, and when they finished, Hajime washed their dishes and Chiaki began setting up Mario Kart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime took a seat next to Chiaki on the floor, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her to his side. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Chiaki replied, her eyes not leaving the television screen. She pulled up the game and gave Hajime a Wii Remote that was attached to a steering wheel. “Okay, so put your hand through that loop and then hold the steering wheel sideways as if it was a real one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime followed Chiaki’s instructions. “Like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki nodded. “Mhm. I’m going to be Player One, so I can get us started. You just have to select your character and kart when it asks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The title screen had loaded up, and Chiaki had prepared the game and it was on the character menu. Chiaki chose Yoshi, while Hajime selected Luigi. They selected their karts and Chiaki chose the Mushroom Cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so don’t do it yet, but hold this button down to accelerate,” Chiaki explained. “Don’t let go of it or else the kart will stop. Hold this button down at the same time to drift at the turns, and then to use an item, hold the upper part of the plus to send the item forward and the down part to send it backward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime nodded. “Thanks, Chiaki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The race began and Chiaki almost immediately took first place, Hajime starting as one of the last placers. As the race went on though, Hajime got closer to first place. By the end of it, he ended in fifth place, while Chiaki, of course, was in first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was pretty good for your first race,” Chiaki complimented Hajime, the second race beginning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second race started, which ended in slightly better results for Hajime, who was in fourth place. Chiaki was once again in first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki smiled. “You’re doing better! Good job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime thanked her again, and he got fourth again in their third race, Chiaki still at the top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder who will win this one,” Hajime joked, the last race beginning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki chuckled. “You never know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The race had been going pretty well, and Hajime was in second place, trailing behind Chiaki. Close to the finish line in their third lap, Chiaki got the signal for a blue shell coming up behind her, Hajime far on the other side of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no!” Chiaki exclaimed, the shell hitting Yoshi and his kart and Hajime taking first, finishing the race.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa! I got first place!” Hajime yelled, giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki laughed. “Good job!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki still ended in first place overall. Hajime turned off the Wii and Chiaki yawned, laying down on the couch and covering herself with a fuzzy mint green blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime poked her on the shoulder. “Aren’t you going to lay in our </span>
  <em>
    <span>bed</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki groaned. “I’m too lazy to go all the way there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime shook his head, walking to the couch and laying beside her. It was a bit of a tight space, but they always cuddled when they slept anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime kissed her on the forehead, taking her in his arms. “I love you, Chiaki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki nuzzled her head into his chest. “Love you too, Hajime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two dozed off on the couch for the night together, looking forward to a day full of Mario Kart.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me at these places!</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/irisowari">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://irisowari.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>